No se puede negar lo obvio RHr
by RHrwriter
Summary: Historia de cómo Ron y Hermione acaban confesando lo que sienten, porque al fin y al cabo, no se puede negar lo obvio..
1. Capítulo 1 La llegada

Capítulo 1 - La llegada.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, un chico pelirrojo se revolvía en su cama, tenia la frente empapada en sudor, el solo recuerdo de ella le alteraba de pies a cabeza…

De repente algo le aterrorizó…había olvidado que ella volvería esa misma mañana.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana dejando ver su cuerpo a la luz de la luna.

¿Por qué no se podía olvidar de ella?¿Por que era más especial que las demás?…

Decidió volver a la cama y se durmió pensando en ella.

A la mañana siguiente parecía haber pasado un siglo para Ron…Se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

– _Ronald date prisa que dentro de nada llegará Hermione_.– dijo la señora Weasley.

Ron se estremeció, la sola idea de que su amiga fuera a su casa y estar a solas con ella le ponía nervioso. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

– _Ron vete a abrir…_– le obligó su madre.

Ron se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta, la abrio y allí estaba ella., tan guapa como siempre.

-_¡Ron!_ – dijo Hermione abrazándole – _¡Qué alegría!…Tenia tantas ganas de verte _– esto último lo dijo tan bajo que hizo que Ron se sonrojara al igual que ella.

Ron la devolvió el abrazo con una ternura increíble que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara aún más.

-_¡Hermione, querida!_ – la saludó la señora Weasley y los dos chicos se separaron para que Hermione saludara a Molly.

Después de que ésta hubiera saludado a toda la familia Weasley subieron sus maletas a la habitación de Ginny.

Al día siguiente la señora Weasley les dio una noticia:

– Ginny y yo iremos al Ministerio a buscar a tu padre para ir a pasar la noche con Fred y George, vosotros os quedaréis cuidando de la casa – les dijo a Ron y a Hermione.

"_¡Pero eso significa que me quedaré a solas con Hermione..!"_ pensó Ron aterrorizado, todavía se acordaba de lo nervioso que se había puesto al recibirla¿cómo se pondría si estuviera a solas con ella?…a pesar de eso la idea le encantaba y su cara empezó a tomar un color rojizo que le delataba.

– Nos iremos dentro de una hora – siguió la señora Weasley – Os dejaré todo preparado.

"_Una noche a solas con Ron…¿por qué no sale de mi cabeza?¡Sólo somos amigos!" _se dijo a sí misma Hermione.

Al cabo de una hora Ginny y la señora Weasley se fueron, Ron y Hermione estaban callados, nunca se habían visto en esa situación…

– _Creo que me iré a la cama…Buenas noches Ronnie…_-dijo Hermione dándole un gran beso en la mejilla y poniéndose colorada.

– _Buenas noches Hermy…_-dijo Ron estupefacto mientras la chica subía las escaleras.

Ron se tocó la mejilla donde Hermione le había besado.

"_Me ha llamado Ronnie, y me ha dado un beso…ojalá que un día podamos ser algo más que amigos…"_ pensó Ron mientras se metía en la cama.

Al cabo d unas horas se despertó sobresaltado…¿Qué eran esos ruidos?...

Ron se despertó sobresaltado..había oído ruidos, se acercó a la mesilla de noche, agarró su varita y se dispuso a abrir la puerta…

Bajo cuidadosamente hacia abajo, su cara cambió de expresión de repente…¡el ruido venia de la habitacion de Hermione¿Qué pasaba?¿La habrían hecho daño?Si fuese asi no se lo perdonaria nunca.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y sin bajar la varita se quedó asombrado de lo que vió…Era Hermione que estaba llorando.

_Hermy!..Qué te pasa?Estas bien?_

_Ron..Vete a la cama, en serio, no quiero que me veas asi_ – sollozó Hermione.

_Pero Hermione..para que estamos los…amigos?_

_Gracias Ronnie._

Hermione estaba fascinada, nunca había visto ese lado tan dulce de Ron y..la encantaba!No sabía muy bien por qué lloraba..eran una mezcla de sentimientos..se sentia sola y desprotegida por voldemor y lo que pudiera pasar.. y luego Ron..q la estaba pasando? Por que le queria tanto?y por qué él no la quería..? siempre habia sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pero a parte de algunas escenitas no habia sido nada mas..y por que ella tenia q haberse fijado en él?...Le miró y vió su dulce sonrisa…Ahora no estaba sola…estaba con él…como amiga pero con él…

Ron la acarició el pelo…por que estaba mal?..era por él?...por sus discusiones? O por algún otro chico?...Ron sintio un peso muy grande en el estomago..la queria sentir cerca de él aunque solo fueran unos momentos..la abrazoo mas fuerte y noto como Hermione temblaba…

Y asi se quedaron hasta que se durmieron abrazados.


	2. Capítulo 2 Bromas pesadas

-¡ Oh! Vaya! ¡ - gritó una voz.

Ron abrió los ojos, era Ginny..pero q la pasaba? Por que tenia esa cara?...

Enseguida Ron supo por que..Hermione y él seguian juntos y abrazados…Q pensaria ahora su hermana?...Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione tambien se había despertado y que tenia la misma cara de horror que él y el mismo tono rojizo…Ambos se separaron con rapidez.

Ginny…no pienses que….bueno es que yo…veras..tiene una explicacion..

Hermione..a quien intentas convencer?

Hermione se puso todavia mas roja.

Bueno..me ire a duchar. Hasta luego Ginny.

Cuando Hermione hubo cerrado la puerta alguien sacó de sus pensamientos a Ron

Vaya hermanito, parece que por fin os habeis decidido – dijo su hermana con sonrisa picara.

Que? Oh vamos Ginny…q dices! Hermione y yo solo somos…

Amigos…, ya lo se..pero tu quieres algo mas verdad?

Me parece que yo tambien m ire a duchar..o….bueno…a desayunar…- tartamudeo el pelirrojo.

Pasaron los dias y ni Ron ni Hermione se atrevian a mirarse a los ojos; una noche Hermione no conseguía dormirse…

Hermy, estas despierta?

Ginny…si…que susto..crei que estabas dormida

Como iba a dormirme con la de vueltas que estas dando!..Q te pasa?

Nada …por que? – dijo Hermione entrecortada

Es por Ron verdad?

Que?..como se te ocurre! Bueno…quien te dijo?

Oh vamos..se te nota en la mirada!

Bueno esta bien..admito q si que me gusta…

GUSTAR? SOLO? – grito Ginny con los ojos abiertos mas de lo normal.

Bueno…le quiero Ginny..la verdad es que le quiero con toda mi alma y no podria estar sin él…pero Ginny..no le digas nada por dios!

Y que piensas haceR?

Pues nada…nose…como siempre…algun dia se me pasara…espero.

Hermione, al menos hablale de lo del otro dia…

Bueno, nose, ya vere que hago. Ahora vamos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ron estaba con la moral baja como la ultima semana…desde aquella noche, le preocupaba Hermione, le preocupaba porque estaba triste, su tristeza era la suya, pero por otra parte ni siquiera le habia dicho nada desde entonces, él tampoco se atrevía.

Bajo a desayunar inmerso en sus pensamientos, esa mañana solo iban a estar Ginny, Hermione y él solos asique bajo rapidamente para poder irse lo mas pronto posible y evitar a Hermione.

Tan distraido estaba que cuando llego a la cocina no se dio cuenta de que solo estaba Hermione.

Buenos dias.

Buenos dias Ron.

Esa voz...Era Hermione!Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella sobre la otra noche…

Oye Ron…escucha, quiero que hablemos sobre la otra noche…Gracias por apoyarme, en serio te lo agradezco y quiero que sepas q significo mucho para mi lo que hicistes..era una faceta tuya que no conocia…- dijo la castaña con dificultad.

Hermy, no hace falta que me las des..tu ya sabes que estoy aquí solo para ti..

Los dos estaban tan sonrojados que Hermione se fue hacia el salón para evitar que él la viera asi…

"Pero que estoy haciendo? Por que no se lo digo de una vez? Que me pasa?...Es el momento…no mas excusas…" pensó Ron..y comenzó a andar hacia el salón…


	3. Capítulo 3 Casi confesión

Hermy..tengo que hablar contigo…

Que pasa Ron? – dijo la castaña volviendose con mucho impulso..tanto…que se qedaron cara a cara.

Hermione…llevo mucho tiempo queriendo estar asi contigo..

La castaña puso cara rara.

Bueno..no me he explicado bien…no asi de cerca…bueno…nose…puede ser q tambien..- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojandose..- es que…tu no notas que siempre nos estamos peleando..y que siempre acabamos mal?...Yo no quiero estar asi contigo Hermy…

Ron se iba acercando…

Ron…yo tampoco, despues de eso siempre me siento muy mal..como vacia…- explico la castaña con mucha dificultad.

Entonces….- y se fue acercando mas hasta que…

¡RON, HERMIONE, NOTICIAS FRESCAS! – grito una voz desde la cocina.

Los chicos se separaron rapidamente…Era Ginny…y tambien era la segunda vez que los interrumpia…

Q pasa Ginny? – dijo Ron tan rojo como su pelo..pero no por vergüenza, sino por rabia, si ya le habia resultado dificil decirle todo eso a Hermione, luego la chica lo evitaria y no podria hacer nada…

Q pasa? Q e echo?- dijo la chica extrañada.

Nada Ginny…q pasa?- dijo Hermione con curiosidad pero tambien enfadada.

Tenemos noticias nuevas! Viene Harry! – dijo muy feliz la pelirroja [obvio estaba con harry- y ya que ni Mama ni Papa estan…les queria pedir un favor…

Q qieres Ginny?

Bueno …como no estan pues bueno…quiero aprovechar para estar con Harry a solas…Hermione puedes dormir en la habitacion de Ron?Porque Ron..tu eres tooooooodo un caballero y la dejaras verdad?

SI – dijo Ron…al ver la cara de ginny se dio cuenta de que se habia notado su entusiasmo..- bueno quiero decir…si tu quieres Hermione.

Bueno…esta bien.

El resto del dia Ron y Hermione se evitaron..[…estaba claronada mas que Harry llego y saludo a sus amigos Ginny le abordo y se encerro con él en la habitacion y al llegar la noche Ron estaba muy nervioso…demasiado quizas…al igual que Hermione, tanto, que se olvidaron de coger las cosas de Hermione.

Ron, con los ner….digo, con las prisas se me ha olvidado coger mi bolsa…- dijo Hermione con vergüenza.

Vaya…bueno te dejare una camiseta mia..

Ron se dirigio hacia el armario y cojio una de las mas presentables y cuando se la fue a dar…sus manos se tocaron, Ron sintio que un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo y al parecer por la cara que puso la castaña ,ella tambien. Ron la atrajo hacia si…

Hermy, me parece que no he terminado de decirte lo que he empezado a decirte en el salon, no crees que tu y yo deberiamos cambiar nuestra actitud?..Porque yo…bueno eres muy especial para mi Hermy…demasiado.

Al decir esto Ron habia soltado la mano de la chica y la hjabia agarrado por la cintura para no dejarla huir y se la habia acercado…queria dejarselo claro de una vez por todas.

Tu que piensas de esto Hermy?

Bueno, me has dejado sin palabras Ron…yo no pensaba que era una amiga tan importante para ti - la castaña estaba sin palabras, se la estaba declarando o solo era una demostracion de amistad?

"Amiga importante?..Pero que pasa que no se da cuenta…" penso Ron y se acerco mas todavia.

Hermione se puso tan nerviosa que logro escapar de los brazos del pelirrojo.

Ron estoy muy cansada, creo que es mejor que durmamos – dijo la castaña

Bueno, esta bien…

Hermione no podia dormir, no sabia que la pasaba…se habia sentido en el septimo cielo en los brazos de su amado pero estaba confundida. Ron siempre habia sido un poco..infantil y egoista…estaria bien con él si empezaran una relacion?...Pero por que decia eso a esas alturas? Era precisamente eso lo que le atraia de el, se dio la vuelta y miro al pelirrojo que dormia como un angel sobre la cama de al lado…como se podia controlar? Como era capaz de no despertarlo con un beso?...Lo amaba…eso no lo dudaba, pero estaba confundida.


	4. Capítulo 4 Desilusión

Al dia siguiente Ron seguia igual de bajoneado que la noche anterior, ahora ya si que tenia claro que Hermione no sentia nada por él. Si no fuera asi no le habria evitado la noche anterior, sabia que no tenia nada que hacer. Cuando llego a la cocina solo vio a Harry y a Ginny muy acaremelados, era evidente que no habian dormido nada esa noche, Ron ya se habia acostumbrado a la pareja y ya no hechaba humo por las orejas cada vez que los veia, habia madurado en ese sentido.

Buenos dias..- dijo el pelirrojo casi en un susurro.

Buenos dias Ron - dijeron la pareja, pero Harry lo dijo mas extrañado, por que tenia esa cara su amigo? Algo le pasaba.

Ginny me dejas que hable con tu hermano un momento?

Sii..pero no tardes – le dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la silla.

En cuanto Harry se aseguro de que Ginny ya no podia oirles le dijo a su amigo:

Q pasa Ron? Es Hermione?

Que? Como sabes?...QUE?- le dijo el pelirrojo sonrojandose.

Oh vamos Ron..soy tu mejor amigo…he visto como la miras, como la cuidas en silencio…o me lo vas a negar?

Bueno..no…lo cierto es que…si, me gusta, pero no se que hacer Harry cada dia estoy peor.

Ron, tienes que ganartela si quieres que sienta lo mismo que tu.

Ganarmela? Como se hace eso…?

Veras, si ella esta mal eres tu el que ha de consolarla…en resumen, demostrarle que siempre vas a estar ahí…que confie en ti, Ron.

Bueno, ya sabes como soy yo…que para estas cosas no sirvo.

Ron, todo sirve cuando se esta enamorado.

Gracias Harry.

Ya era medianoche y Ron estaba en su cama acostado…a su lado estaba Hermione dormidaa como una niña pequeña, si no fuera por lo desanimado que estaba saltaria de la cama, iria a su lado y nada mas despertarla la diria todo lo que llevaba años guardado en su corazon, todo lo que ella despertaba en él, todo lo que sentia y todo el daño que sentia al no ser correspondido.

Se dio media vuelta para controlar sus instintos, no podia hacer eso, estaba claro que tenia que hacer lo que le habia dicho Harry…sus frases resonaban todavia en su cabeza…" Oh vamos Ron..soy tu mejor amigo…he visto como la miras, como la cuidas en silencio…o me lo vas a negar?"….claro que no lo podia negar, era obvio… "Ron, tienes que ganartela si quieres que sienta lo mismo que tu." Eso no lo tenia tan claro, ella nunca seria suya, ella seguia enamorada de Viktor Krum…o eso pensabaa él, aunque pensandolo bien, desde quinto año que no hablaban de él, alguna vez si pero…no tanto como en cuarto año, a lo mejor ya no sentia nada por Viktor. Ron se empezo a animar…" Ron, todo sirve cuando se esta enamorado."…Ron se quedo pensativo con esa frase revoloteando por su cabeza, si todo servia, él podia tentarla, si ella sentia lo mas minimo por él y él le dejaba claro lo que sentia por ella…a lo mejor llegaba a pasar algo. Y se durmio placidamente.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se desperto y se sorprendio al no ver a Ron en su cama. Cuando bajo a la cocina se lo encontro en la cocina chorreando.

- Buenos dias Herms , Q tal dormistee?

- Bien…y tu? Te ves cansado.

- Estuve haciendo deporte, corriendo 2 horas. Acabo de llegar ahora, me haces un favor?

- Claro, dime…

- Me voy a duchar, puedes hacer el desayuno?

- Claro

La chica que no se habia movido de la puerta avanzo hacia donde estaba Ron, y este al ver que iba hacia él aprovecho el momento para poner en practica los consejos de Harry y cuando la chica paso a su lado la agarro de la mano y la susurro al oido:

Gracias por ser como eres Hermy.

Y sin mas, salio por la puerta y subio escaleras arriba hacia el baño y se metio en la ducha pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, se sonrojo, por la cara que habia puesto Hermione seguro q habria funcionado.

Cuando bajo a la cocina se encontro ya con Harry y Ginny que estaban igual que siempre y a la otra punta de la mesa estaba Hermione con la vista clavada en su plato como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Harry al ver la situación le susurro algo al oido a su novia, lo cual hizo que ella soltara una risa nerviosa y se fueron por la puerta mientras Harry le guiñaba el ojo a Ron.

Ron que habia sabido interpretar la señal de su amigo se sento en la silla mas cercana a Hermione.

Que tiene de interesante el plato?

Q?... Oh..lo siento Ron no te habia visto entrar…estaba, bueno la verdad no tengo hambre.- dijo la castaña como si acabara de salir de un sueño profundo, la verdad es que llevaba asi desde la noche en que Ron se puso asi de cariñosa con ella, habia cometido un error, no tendria que haberse puesto tan nerviosa. Miro a la cara de Ron, quien estaba sonriendo, se derretia por él y habia desaprovechado la oportunidad de estar con él asi, y antes…sus manos y su voz, le queria y cada vez lo tenia mas claro.

No pasa nada Hermy- dijo el pelirrojo sacandola de sus pensamientos - Oye, que te parece que para dejar a estos dos solos nos vayamos a dar una vuelta por ahí esta noche…tu y yo.

La chica se quedo pasmada…Ron y ella juntos? Solos?...Ojala pasara lo de la otra noche.

Claro…necesitan intimidad – dijo Hermione, aunque ellos tambien la necesitaban.

Bueno, y nosotros tambien, no crees? – le espeto Ron y sin mas, salio por la puerta dejando a Hermione con una cara entre sorpresa y nerviosismo.


	5. Capítulo 5 Esperando el momento

Eran las 9 de la noche y Ron se estaba preparando para su "cita" con Hermione, se habia pegado un baño relajante para relajarse, se habia puesto su mejor camisa, azul a juego con sus ojos y unos vaqueros, estaba radiante. Esperaba que Hermione tambien lo encontrara asi, tenia puestas todas sus esperanzas en esa noche, no sabia lo que pasaria pero lo que tenia pensado era el plan perfecto, primero cena romantica, luego a por unos helados y de vuelta a casa, ya se veria. Abrio la puerta de su habitacion y se preparo para bajar la piso de abajo para buscar a Hermione…

Un piso mas abajo Hermione ya estaba lista, al principio no sabia qué ponerse, era una cita? Se tenia que arreglar mucho o no? Le gustaria?...De repente alguien llamo a la puerta, la chica abrio y ahí estaba él de lo mas sexy…camisa por fuera del pantalon como de costumbre [la chica sonrio al recordar al chico en Hogwarts…

Vaya, estas hermosa! – dijo el chico que quedo impresionado al ver lo bien que le sentaba ala chica el vestido que habia escojido para la ocasión.

Gracias…- dijo la castaña ruborizandose.

La noche fue genial, hubo risas y charlaron…ya entraban a casa con unas copitas de mas.

Vaya Ron…no debiste llevarme a ese sitio.

¿Cuál de todos?

El último..donde nos dieron de beber..creo que se me ha subido a la cabeza jjj - dijo la castaña riendose – y creo que se me ha subido demasiado, necesito sentarme.

Se sentaron en el sofa, Hermione se sentia mareada y se apoyo en Ron. El chico se puso nervioso, al notar a Hermione encima suyo.

Gracias por esta noche Ron, ha sido muy especial - y la chica rodeo con sus brazos al pelirrojo.

Para mi tambien Herms, mucho mas de lo que imaginas - el chico se acerco a Hermione, estaba dispuesto a decirselo…- necesito decirte algo Hermione…pero me da miedo..no se si tu vas a pensar igual…- y se fue acercando mas y mas a la chica…poso su mano en la mejilla de su amada…Hermione notaba que el mareo se desvanecia y dejaba paso a los nervios…

No me odies por esto Hermy…

Y la beso…primero torpemente, pero luego con suavidad, demostrandole su amor con cada beso y cada caricia, la chica al principio se quedo pasmada pero luego le respondio al beso. No se lo podian creer, habia pasado, tantos años esperando y solo habia hecho falta esperar. Hermione rodeo aun con mas fuerza a Ron y este la beso con mas ternura, la amaba y no iba a dejar que ese beso acabase nunca, la atrajo hacia si disfrutando del momento, Hermione noto como unas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro dejando atrás el dolor y el sufrimiento por las ansias de decidirse por el chico que la habia robado el corazon. Se separaron, Ron miro a Hermione y la sonrio, la chica aun estaba nerviosa, entre el mareo y los nervios no sabia que decir.

- Te quiero Hermione, siempre te he querido. – le dijo el pelirrojo sin separarse un momento de ella, pero la chica se fue desvaneciendo…

Diez y media de la mañana del dia siguiente, Ron miraba las manecillas del reloj reprochandolas que se movieran tan despacio, de repente noto movimiento a su derecha.

Hermione? Hermione! Has despertado! Como te encuentras? – le dijo el pelirrojo cuando Hermione dejo ver sus ojos marrones.

Que…que ha pasado?...- pregunto la chica sintiendo un dolor en la cabeza muy fuerte.

Bueno, salimos a cenar y bebimos unas copas,y …bueno, te….desmayaste Hermy. – dijo el pelirrojo sin atreverse a contarle lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Que?...Bebimos? Donde? Cuando? - la chica intentaba recordar.

Bueno Hermy, da igual…no te preocupes…ahora descansa, yo…me ire a cambiar .

Hermione se fijo en la ropa del chico, parecia no haber dormido en toda la noche, le observo mientras salia de la habitacion con una expresion de tristeza. Q el pasaba?..Que habia pasado?

La chica recordo las risas durante la cena, las copas…lo agusto que se habia sentido…De repente se acordo de algo…habian llegado al sofa…ella se sentia mareada y se habia acomodado encima de Ron…" No me odies por esto Hermy…"…se habian besado! Hermione esbozo una sonrisa. "Por fin…tanto tiempo esperando, pero….por que no me ha dicho nada?...No se acordara?Q ha pasado?...Es por mi culpa?".

Hermione bajo rapidamente las escaleras, entro en la cocina y solo vio a Harry y Ginny.

Donde esta Ron? Lo habeis visto?

Si pero ha salido ahora mismo, creo que iba al jardin, Hermione nosotros nos vamos ya y no creo que volvamos hasta mañana, vamos a visitar a mis tios.

Bueno, esta bien chicos. Pasenlo bien.

Despues de que lapareja se fuera Hermione se cambio de ropa y decidio bajar al jardin a hablar con Ron. Ahí estaba él, cabizbajo, mirando a la nada, apoyado en el arbol mas grande del jardin y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ron…- exclamo Hermione sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Hola Hermione…

Harry y Ginny se fueron y no volveran hasta mañana…Q haces aquí solo?

Pensar en….bueno es igual…

Pensar en lo q paso ayer?

Ron la miro sorprendido.

La verdad es que si…no se me va de la cabeza.

A mi….a mi tampoco Ron – dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a Ron - Estas triste? – le dijo acariciandole la mejilla.

Bueno, nose…puede que un poco.

Es por lo de ayer?

Hermy, yo ayer ya te dije todo antes de que te desmayaras – susurro Ron desanimado – pero parece que no fue suficiente…

Ronnie…a mi se me olvido decirte una cosa…- dijo mientras llevaba las manos del pelirrojo a su cintura y se acercaba a él.

Q cosa? - le pregunto Ron sorprendido por como se estaba comportando Hermione.

Que yo tambien te quiero Ron…y siempre te he…

Sus palabras se ahogaron, el pelirrojo le habia puesto un dedo en los labios para que no siguiera, la acerco hasta él con suavidad y la besó…Fue un beso sincero en el que demostraron todo lo que sentian.


	6. Capítulo 6 Navidad movidita

Los pocos rayos de luz que habia ese dia entraron por la ventana e hicieron que un apuesto pelirrojo dejara al descubierto sus ojos azules. Ron se dio la vuelta para contemplar con ternura a una chica de cabello castaño, sus rizos caian inocentemente sobre sus hombros. Ron salto de la cama y se apoyo su cabeza en la cama de la chica. Poso su mano en el pelo de Hermione y se acerco a sus labios. La chica al notar los labios de su novio se desperto.

Buenos dias Ronnie –le contesto la castaña con dulzura.

No piensas bajar a ver los regalos? - le pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo. Sabia que si regalo la iba a encantar.

Si, pero es que te queria dar mi regalo por adelantado, bueno….una parte de mi regalo – le susurro al oido haciendose de rogar.

Bueno pues, tu diras eh…- dijo el chico sacandola de la cama y arrastrandola contra la pared.

Bueno, pues lo dicho, aquí tienes un adelanto de mi regalo - dijo la castaña aproximando su cabeza a la de su novio.

La cosa estaba calentita, cada vez se besaban con mas pasion hasta que….

ey chicos! No piensan bajar a….¡UYYYY! Lo siento..

Era Harry que al ver lo que habia interrumpido se puso rojo como un tomate y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

Pero por que siempre nos interrumpen en lo mejor? - dijo con fastidio Ron.

Bueno, piensa que "lo bueno siempre se hace de rogar" – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara.

Ron se mordio el labio inferior ante lo que su novia le habia dicho, en estos dos mesesque habia estado con Hermione habia descubierto una faceta sensual de ella que nunca habia visto.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la castaña ya iba camino de la puerta, la cojio de la cintura y la susurro:

No te libraras de mi ni para abrir los regalos, o que pensabas?

Bajaron y alli estaban Harry y Ginny abriendo sus regalos, Hermione se apresuro al arbol y vio su monton. Abrio primero el de Harry, era el ultimo ejemplar de "Hechizos más allá de Hogwarts", luego abrio el de Ginny que era un vestido que habian visto y la pegaba genial con los ojos, les dio las gracias y por ultimo ahí estaba el regalo mas esperado por ella, un paquetito azul con la inconfundible letra de Ron, lo abrio, no podia esperar mas.

Ronald! Es preciosa!

Era una pulsera de plata de rasgos finos, le dio la vuelta y vio que ponia:

_Ron[&Hermione_

_Porque nunca pudimos negar lo obvio._

_Para siempre y por siempre. Te quiero._

Ron! Me encantaa! Es preciosa! Vayaa tu tambien tienes otra!

Por supuesto, no nos separaremos nunca!

Ahora si que de veras te mereces el regalo de esta noche Ronnie – le dijo la castaña en voz baja.

Esto hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara, él recordaba aun hoy la unica noche que habia pasado con Lavender, no habia estado mal pero él no la queria y fue casi obligado, despues de eso corto con ella. Fue un error que ya habia superado, ahora tenia a su Hermione, se sonrojo mas todavia. Su novia al ver en lo que estaba pensando se fue hacia la habitacion dejandole con las ganas.

La tarde fue muy movida pues les visitaron los señores Weasley y los tios de Harry [ sQ se supone que ya se habian acostumbraoo xD y cuando se fueron Ron miro con impaciencia a su novia, no es que estuviera desesperado pero en ese sentido Ron todavia no habia conocido a su novia y estaba impaciente por hacerlo. Pero antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada Harry saco unas botellas de alcohol y bebiendo y bebiendo…la noche se les paso.

A la mañana siguiente fue Hermione la que desperto a su novio con un dulce beso.

- WauuH…la cabeza me va a extayar,Herms!- dijo el pelirrojo tocandose la cabeza.

La chica se rio.

Normal Ron…recuerdas todo lo que bebiste ayer? Y al final…bueno ya sabes…- le dijo la muchacha sonrojandose.

Pero Hermy, seguro que tu quieres?

La chica se quedo callada y bajo la mirada.

Hermione, cielo, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres y lo sabes…Yo nunca haria nada que tu no quisieras, recuerdas? "para siempre y por siempre"…

Ron, es que por una parte si quiero porque…te quiero y bueno, me has demostrado mucho estos dos meses…pero por otra parte tengo miedo de disgustarte, de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, quiero dejarme llevar pero no puedo. Y te quiero demasiado como para que esto salga mal.- le dijo la chica entre sollozos.

Pero Herms, no llores cariño.- el chico le indico que se sentara en su cama, y la abrazo como nunca lo habia hecho, dejo que llorara. – Hermy, tu eres lo que yo mas quiero y sabes que no quiero que pienses eso, cuando estes lista lo sabras, y entonces ya se vera, peor tranquila por dios, no estes asi.

Gracias Ronnie.

El chico la agarro mas fuerte y la coji del menton.

Eres lo mas importante para mi, recuerdalo siempre.

Y diciendo esto la beso con ternura, la cojio de la cintura y la fue tumbando en la cama, bajo sus manos hacia su cintura y cuando la cosa se ponia interesante, de pronto…


	7. Capítulo 7 Lavender

HARRY! Cuantas veces hay que decirte que llames antes de…

RON! Dejame hablar! Tenemos un problema…

Que pasa Harry, no nos asustes! – dijo la castaña aun ruborizada por la situacion en la que les habian pillado.

Ginny, ha organizado una fiesta….desde hace 1 mes lo leva planeando y no nos dijo nada! Aviso a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor para que vinieran esta noche con un acompañante.

Que? Y nos avisa ahora?

Los tres amigos bajaron las escaleras y fueron ha hablar con Ginny.

Ginny! Q es eso de la fiesta? Por que no avisaste? Y lo peor…que me pongo yo ahora?- la grito Hermione.

Ey chicos, ustedes ya tienen ropa, se las deje en su habitacion, lo tengo tooodo preparado, Hermy ven conmigo, no quiero que los chicos vean lo que te he comprado.

Que? Pero yo….bueno esta bien.

Vaya Ginny, es precioso…te costo muy caro?Te lo tengo que devolver dime cuanto ha sido. – se emociono la castaña cuando vio el precioso vestido azul cielo que su amiga la habia comprado.

Hermione, no seas boba! Te lo regalo, ademas te tiene que sentar muy bien.

Gracias Ginny.

Pero date prisa, la fiesta empieza a las 8!

Hermione se ducho, se puso su vestido, se maquillo y salio dispuesta a buscar a Ron. Ya se oia ruido, los invitados ya debian de estar llegando. Hermione salio de su cuarto y fue al de su novio. Abrio la puerta y se lo encontro aun sin camiseta, la chica se fijo en los musculos bien formados de su novio, pocas veces le habia podido ver asi, al descubierto. Estaba tan absorta en la perfeccion del cuerpo de su novio que no se dio cuenta que este se habia dado la vuelta y se aproximaba hacia ella, la cojio por la cintura y la beso con ternura.

Vaya Herms, nunca pense que alguien pudiera estar taaan ausente como lo estas tu ahora tan guapo te parezco?- le dijo el chico acercandose mas para que la chica pudiera tocar lo que tanto estaba mirando.

Ron la cojio del menton y la comenzo a besar apasionadamente, la cosa se empezaba a calentar de nuevo, Ron cojio de la cintura a Hermione y subio los brazos hasta sus hombros, la comenzo a bajar los tirantes del vestido con suavidad, y se lo retiro hasta que se se quedaron en ropa interior, al ver que Hermione no le paraba se quito los pantalones y se tumbaron en la cama cuando notaron que alguien subia por las escaleras. Ron pretendia seguir pero Hermione lo separo con suavidad y le dijo:

Ron! Alguien esta viniendo hacia aquí! Vistete deprisa!

Tu deberias hacer lo mismo - le contesto el pelirrojo algo molesto.

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta. Hermione que ya se habia terminado de poner el vestido se asomo.

Ginny! Que pasa?

Tenemos malas noticias Herms…Lavender ha venido a la fiesta con Finnigan! Yo no la invite pero a Seames si porque era nuestro amigo y como ponia acompañante pues….seguro que le camelo para que la trajera!

La cara de Hermione se curvo un poco en señal de desprecio.

Bueno ya no me importa, yo estoy con Ron.

Que por cierto, donde esta? – pregunto con curiosidad su hermana.

Esto…nose…estara por ahí. – dijo la castaña sonrojandose.

Ya,ya…bueno cuando esteis bajais si?

Esta bien…- y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta se dirigio a su novio que se tapaba con las mantas de la cama – Oh, Ron….vamos abajo ya! Tengo ganas de estar en la fiesta!

Veras cielo, ahora no puedo…

Que? Por que?

Bueno, ejem….es que me has dejado "contento" Herms… - la dijo ruborizandose, y al ver que su novia no le entendia bajo su cabeza hacia abajo, para ayudarla a entender.

OH! VAYA! Lo siento Ronnie…

Bueno Herms, ya sabes para otra vez, no me dejes asi…

La dijo cuando esta cerraba la puerta para bajar abajo. Quince minutos mas tarde Ron bajo a la fiesta y enseguida vio a Lavender, que le miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. Aparto la vista de ella y paso su mirada por todo el salon para ver donde se habia metido Hermione cuando alguien le saco de sus pensamientos.

Que pasa won-won..Q no piensas saludarme?

Vaya, hola Lavender…has visto a Hermione? - la saludo el chico sin ganas.

Eh…no - la chica parecio ofendida.

Ron la hecho un vistazo, estaba mas guapa, habia que reconocerlo, seguia teniendo el mismo cuerpo perfecto que cuando fue su novia. Lavender se dio cuenta de que el chico la estaba mirando porque se le acerco mas, no pensaba desaprovechar la unica oportunidad de recuperar a su won-won. Ron se percato de ello e intento huir de ella pero esta se hecho el vaso por encima.

Oh vaya…es que me pones…nerviosa Won-won…Me dejas subir a tu habitacion para cambiarme de ropa?

Mejor ve tu sola, yo tengo que buscar a mi novia - le dijo el pelirrojo para dejarle quitarle las intenciones a Lavender - y no me llames Won-won.

Bueno,,,Ron…acompañame que ella ya vendra, nose donde esta tu habitacion, por favor, solo un favor de amiga - mintio la chica.

Bueno, esta bien…pero yo me quedare fuera.

Y comenzaron a subir las escaleras…cuando llegaron al piso de arriba Lavender cojio del cuello de la camisa a Ron haciendo que entrara a la habitacion, lo pego contra la puerta y se acerco a su cara.

- Ron…no sabias cuanto tiempo estuve soñando esto, poder volver a tocarte, poder besarte, que te apartaras de esa Granger que solo es una rata de biblioteca! Poder volver a pasar una noche como aquella que pasamos. O es que lo has olvidado?

- Claro que no…- dijo Ron sin pensar, la chica lo estaba acosando demasiado y la verdad que estaba bien pero él queria a Hermione, se estaba dejando llevar por sus hormonas.

En el piso de abajo una Hermione nerviosa buscaba a su novio con desesperacion, vio a Seamus que la estaba mirando como nunca lo habia hecho y al ver que no estaba con Lavender algo se movio en su estomago.

Seamus, has visto a Ron?

Pues creo que subio con Lavender arriba, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí conmigo – dijo el muchacho cojiendola por la cintura.

Gracias, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi novio.

La chica subio las escaleras con miedo…

En la habitacion, Lavender susurraba cosas al oido de Ron que hacia que este se dejara vencer por la testosterona.

Cuando este estaba mas distraido, Lavender se lanzo a su boca y le beso con pasion…con ganas de todo, de repente la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y ambos se separaron.

Ron se aterrorizo cuando vio que era Hermione la que habia entrado, una lagrima rozo el rostro de la chica, Ron separo a Lavender de su cuerpo con fuerza, haciendola caer al suelo.

Herms, yo…no es lo que parece! Yo no queria! - dijo el chico aproximandose a Hermione.

Ron…como pudiste! Yo te quiero! No me toques! Me demostraste lo que eres.

La chica salio corriendo de la habitacion escaleras abajo y salio corriendo de la casa, queria huir de todo, queria morirse, queria pegarle, queria retroceder en el tiempo…

Se acerco al lago y se sento en la orilla y comenzo a llorar…


	8. Capítulo 8 Confusiones

Hermione pensaba en esa noche, en lo que casi hace con Ron, en la desilusion…en el desamor..De repente, dejo de llorar…una idea habia pasado por su mente, Seamus…habia estado muy cariñosa con ella, si Ron podia estar con otra, ella tambien y salio decidida a buscar a Seamus.

En la habitacion…

Won-won!..Que te pasa? Deja que se vaya! No te merece, yo soy la que te doy lo que te gusta, tu ya me entiendes…- dijo la chica con sonrisa picarona.

Ron noto como le subia la temperatura, Lavender no lo hacia nada mal, pero Hermione…él la amaba, lo daria todo por ella, ella era su vida, lo era todo y aquellos dos meses habian sido los mejores de su vida, y por una simple confusion lo habia estropeado todo. Algo le saco de sus pensamientos, Lavender le volvia a tocar, el chico no podia resistirse a los encantos de la chica, habia mejorado mucho y él estaba muy excitado.

La chica seguia recorriendo su cuello con dulces besos que le hacian perder la razon…pero se tenia que controlar por Hermione.

Oye Lavender..dejalo quieres?...Necesito hablar con Hermione! Entiendeme por favor.

Y dejando a la chica a medias bajo las escaleras con rapidez.

Cuando llego vio a Hermione y se dirigio hacia ella, pero se sorprendio cuando vio que iba a hablar muy cariñosamente con Seamus…

Holaa Seamus! Perdona que antes te dejara asi pero es que…nose, a lo mejor se me subio el ambiente a la cabeza… - le dijo mientras el chico babeaba por sus caricias, ella era consciente de que Ron la estaba mirando, el queria dar celos, le queria hacer sufrir igual que habia hecho él, se acerco mas a Seamus.

Pero tu no estabas con Ron?

Bueno, eso ya es agua pasada….ya sabes, los amores van y vienen, pero siempre hay alguno oculto por ahí…

Como quien?- le pregunto el chico esperando obtener una unica respuesta.

Como….tu Seamus.- le dijo la chica.

Me has leido el pensamiento - y dicho esto, la agarro y la comenzo a besar.

Ron noto como la rabia hacia que su corazon palpitara con fuerza, hecho una mirada hacia la escalera y vio a Lavender, si Hermione le habia mentido y en realidad queria a Seamus, él tambien podia demostrar que podia estar con alguien. Cojio a Lavender por el brazo y la atrajo hacia si…

He sido un idiota … No se porque me deje llevar por Hermione cuando la verdad es que me ha encantado el rato que hemos pasado juntos.

Lavender sonrio y le beso con pasion, con tanto entusiasmo que espanto a las personas que estaban a su lado como a Hermione y Seamus. Hermione le dirigio una mirada de dolor a Ron y al ver que este no se separaba de Lavender se fundio en otro beso con Seamus.

La fiesta acabo a las 4 de la mañana y Ron y Hermione invitaron a sus nuevas parejas a dormir en la Madriguera.

En la habitacion de Hermione…

Hermy…me sorprendistee muchisimo bueno si quieres esta noche, se que es muy pronto pero, si tu estas segura y yo tambien, podiamos….bueno ya sabes, ir mas alla de unos besos…

A Hermione se le formo un nudo en la garganta, recordaba los abrazos de Ron, sus besos, recordo que esa misma noche, unas horas antes, habia estado a punto de hacer con Ron lo que ahora Seamus le proponia, habia sido una estupida, pero le queria, le seguia queriendo a pesar del buen rato que habia pasado con Seamus, se habia aferrado a su mente de una forma increible y ahora no podia sacarle de ahí.

- No Seamus, esta noche no…deberiamos descansar. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches…- le dijo el chico molesto.

En la habitacion de Ron…

Won won me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, no sabes cuanto tiempo soñe con esto…por que no nos ponemos mas comodos?- dijo mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la camisa, y al ver sus musculos dijo sorprendida - ¡Vaya Won won, has mejorado….y mucho!

Y dicho esto lo empezo a besar, Ron estaba ausente, pero decidio responderla al beso, ya no tenia nada que perder porque lo habia perdido todo, ahora ya nada importaba, Hermione estaba con uno de sus amigos y él, estaba alli, dejando que Lavender lo manoseara, que lo besara, que le desnudara, y todo por sus hormonas, se habia jurado que no volveria con ella y aun asi, sus instintos le habian vencido.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Lavender lo habia dejado en ropa interior y que ella estaba igual...ya sabia sus intenciones,y no iba a volver a cometer el error que cometio hace años.

Lavender, no…esta noche no, estoy muy cansado, comprendeme…

Pero Won won…podemos pasarlo bien, ya me entiendes no? – le suplico la chica.

No..necesito descansar, por favor, otro dia te prometo que si ok?

Bueno, espero que ese dia este pronto won won, ya espere demasiado.

Buenas noches.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmio. Los meses pasaron pero ninguno se miro a los ojos, tanto Harry como Ginny se sorprendieron de verlos asi, sus amigos ya les habian contado lo ocurrido y estos no dijeron ni una palabra, sabian que sus amigos eran demasiado orgullosos como para volver a hablarse.

Una mañana,Ron miro con recelo a Seamus y a Hermione, ella estaba sentada encima de sus piernas y le daba de desayunar cariñosamente y de repente se fijo en su muñeca, aun llevaba su pulsera, observo la frase "Para siempre y por siempre.Te quiero" que brillaba inocentemente. Bajo la vista hacia su muñeca y se dio cuenta que él no se la habia quitado tampoco, ya no tenia sentido tenerla pero aun asi, no se la quito y salio de la cocina casi corriendo asustando a los nuevos tortolitos. Se refugio en la habitacion de su hermana, que era la que mas proxima estaba al salon, se encerro y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su cara…

De repente oyo ruidos, eran dos personas y aguzo el oido…

- Espera Herms…No subamos todavia, quiero proponerte una cosa, bueno ya somos demasiado mayorcitos y ya llevamos varios meses saliendo, me encanta que vivamos aquí juntos pero, veras, me han ofrecido un trabajo en Milan y bueno…por que no te vienes conmigo Hermione?

El pelirrojo no oia nada…que le contestaria? No podria soportar que ella se fuera y menos con él.

Seamus, sii….ya no hay nada ni nadie que me retenga aquí!

Genial! Salimos mañana mismo! Asi que haz las maletas cielo!

De acuerdo, luego bajo, voy a prepararlas.

Ron oyo como la castaña se alejaba, hundio la cabeza en sus piernas y se lamento de ser tan idiota…


	9. Capítulo 9 Despedida

Ron no salio de su habitacion en toda la tarde, y ni siquiera salio cuando lo llamaron para cenar. A la mañana siguiente, consciente de que veria por ultima vez a Hermione en mucho tiempo, bajo a desayunar, tuvo suerte, pues en la cocina no habia nadie, excepto ella.

Buenos dias, Hermione…

La chica levanto la cabeza sorprendida, eran las primeras palabras de Ron en 3 meses.

- Buenos dias Ronald.

La palabra "Ronald" le rebotaba en la cabeza, nunca le habia llamado asi, incluso cuando en Hogwarts estaban peleados siempre le llamaba Ron…pero ahora Ronald..era una tonteria pero significaba mucho para él.

Me entere de que te vas y queria despedirme de ti, se que estos ultimos meses no han sido los mejores para mi…y creo que para ti tampoco, aun me sigues importando Hermione…

Ron…dejalo quieres, me despedire de ti, por supuesto que si, sigues siendo mi..amigo..

Pero Hermione, aun no me has dejado explicarte lo que paso esa noche…fue un mal entendido..

Ron, yo creo que no hay nada que comprender, ni que epxlicar, mis ojos vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo, estabas….besandote con …"esa", y ya no hay mas que explicar Ron – dijo la castaña mientras dos lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

Hermione, fue ella, ella lo estropeo todo y ahora te vas, nose si para siempre, pero no quiero que te marches nunca, y menos enfadada conmigo, no me lo perdonaria. - dijo el pelirrojo llorando.

Ron, no estoy enfadada, es solo que me hizo mucho daño el verte con ella, pero si tu ahora eres feliz con Lavender y yo con Seamus, no tenemos por que estar asi, no crees?

Pero Hermione, no me has entendido, fue ella la que me beso, no yo, yo quiero estar contigo, en estos tres meses no te he logrado olvidar Hermione! Eres lo que mas me importa en el mundo.

Ron, ya esta decidido, no me mientas mas, el beso fue mutuo, se te veia encantado y ahora yo estoy con Seamus y soy…feliz.

Mas que cuando estabas conmigo?

….Si - y dicho esto la castaña se fue corriendo de la cocina.

"¿Por qué le he mentido? Estara diciendo la verdad? No creo…se le vio encantado con ese beso…pero por que lloraba?...No podre olvidarle nunca?"

Desayunaste ya cariño?

Hermione se giro, era Seamus.

Si, ya nos podemos ir.

Cojere las maletas.

Harry, Ginny y Ron les esperaban en el rellano. Ron aun tenia la cara roja de haber llorado, y estaba cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos, Hermione se acordo que esa fue la postura que tenia cuando empezaron a salir, despues de la noche que se besaron por primera vez. Harry la saco de sus pensamientos con un abrazo.

Hermy te hecharemos de menos, lo sabes no?

Si Harry, te escribire…

Hermy, que voy ha hacer yo sin mi mejor amiga eh?- le dijo Ginny dandola dos besos.

Te escribire Ginny, todos los dias!

Ahora lego el momento dificil, el de despedirse de Ron para siempre, o para un largo tiempo…

Ron, hasta..que nos volvamos a ver.

Hermione…te echare de menos.- dijo el pelirrojo, y despues de esto la dio un abrazo, cerro los ojos, queria disfrutar de ese momento, olio su pelo y le susurro al oido - Recuerdas: para siempre y por siempre. Te quiero Hermione…Fue Lavender, no yo.

La castaña se separo salvajemente de Ron. No queria volver a caer otra vez, ya la habia hecho mucho daño una vez y no queria volver a pasar por lo mismo, ella estaba con Seamus y aunque amaba a Ron, puede que algun dia quisiera a Seamus. Despues de que cerraran la puerta Hermione miro hacia atrás y se sorprendio al ver por la ventana a Ron llorando…

Paso el tiempo y Ron seguia en el mismo sitio, con la misma gente, hacia ya tiempo que habia terminado con Lavender …

FlasH baCk

Ron habia sacado a cenar a Lavender, ella se habia puesto muy guapa para la ocasión pero Ron iba decidido, solo habian pasado unos 5 meses desde que Hermione se habia ido y por mucho que intento amar a Lavender habia sido imposible…

Veras, tengo que hablar contigo sobre una cosa,pero no quiero hacerte daño, en este tiempo te has portado muy bien conmigo y no quiero que pienses que no ha significado nada para mi…pero quiero que lo dejemos, yo sigo enamorado de Hermione, y creo que no es justo que sigas sustituyendola.

Y nada mas que termino, recibio una bofetada de Lavender y esta salio del restaurante corriendo entre sollozos. No queria terminar con ella asi, pero lo tenia que hacer.

Fin flaSh baCk

Ahora Ron se montaba en el coche dispuesto a volver a casa con Harry y su hermana. Antes de entrar, miro en el buzon y cojio las cartas.

Vaya, lo de siempre, facturas, postales, carta de Hermione….un momento…CARTA DE HERMIONE? Para Ginny! ….Por que a mi no me escribe?

El pelirrojo atraveso la puerta con fuerza.

Ginevra! Ven ahora mismo…me puedes explicar que es esto?- dijo señalando la carta.

Bueno, no es ninguna novedad que yo me escriba con Hermione..es que estas celoso? Despues de tanto tiempo?

Por supuesto que no Ginny. Parece mentira que no me conozcas…-y dicho esto se fue ofendido a su habitacion.

Pues si, lo reconocia, estaba celoso, su amiga no le habia escrito ni una sola vez en 3 años, no sabia si estaba bien, si tenia trabajo, si seguia con Seamus, si seguia queriendole… aun recordaba su ultima conversacion…

"ahora yo estoy con Seamus y soy…feliz" mas que cuando estabas conmigo?" "si…"

Una lagrima callo sobre su rostro, de repente Harry entro en su habitacion.

- Ey Ron, baja a comer, que ya es hora.

- Si ahora bajo Harry - dijo el pelirrojo secandose la lagrima.

Ron no entendia como podia seguir asi despues de tanto tiempo separado de ella, muchas chicas despues de Lavender habian pasado por su cama, pero ninguna como Hermione, todas parecidas, pero ninguna igual. Ahora Ron se mudaba de casa, se cambiaba de sitio despues de casi 6 años depsues de salir de Hogwarts…y se iba de La Madriguera, pero era mejor asi para todos, Harry y Ginny se iban a casa en 3 meses y necesitarian intimidad, siempre se habia sentido identificado con ellos dos, le recordaba sus dos cortos meses de noviazgo con Hermione, pero ahora él solo era un obstaculo y aunque ellos dijeran que no, lo era. Mañana mismo se iria, no estaba lejos, apenas unas manzanas, era un barrio normal, con muggles pero Ron ya estaba acostumbrado, al lado tenia un motel y al otro un supermercado de muggles, al menos estaria bien acompañado.

Ron bajo a comer…


	10. Capítulo 10 Noticias frescas

Diez y media de la mañana del dia siguiente, la luz entraba por las cortinas del dormitorio del pelirrojo, en su cama solo estaba él, lo cual era raro pues se habia convertido en todo un conquistador y aprovechando que la mayoria de las noches ni Ginny ni Harry estaban en casa, todos los dias se despertaba con alguna mujer al lado. El pelirrojo dejo ver sus ojos azules y perezoso bajo a la cocina. Una vez que hubo desayunado subio a vestirse y comenzo a recoger sus cosas, dias antes lo habia metido todo en cajas y las habia metido en su coche. Era viernes asique a parte de haberse levantado pronto para ir a dejar las cajas en su nueva casa, queria aprovechar para salir por la noche asique se dio prisa en despedirse de Harry y Ginny y se aparecio en su nueva casa con todas sus cosas, con un encantamiento coloco todo en su sitio y se volvio a dormir para estar listo esa noche.

Una vez que dieron las 10 en el reloj, Ron salio de casa muy bien vestido dispuesto a cazar a otra chica. Habia quedado con Lee Jordan [ lo recuerdan? El comentarista de partidos de Quidditch que McGonagall criticaba, aun recordaba los tiempos que era comentarista de los partidos de Hogwarts, ahora estaba mas guapo y muy alto, habia mejorado y era de los mas populares.

Ron se monto en el coche y se diriguio unas manzanas mas alla a recoger a Jordan. La noche transcurrio como muchas otras, a la media hora de llegar Jordan ya estaba con una chica, diferente a todas las demas..Ron ese dia no tenia ganas de nada, y mucho menos de una chica, ya se le habian insuinuado dos pero la carta de Hermione le habia desmoralizado, por que no el escribia? El dia que se fue lo habian medio arreglado, o no? Y si él le escribia a ella? No estaria mal, podria sorprenderla, en esos años habia avanzado muchisimo en el tema de las chicas. Si, estaba decidido, le escribiria él cuando llegara a casa. De repente algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, una chica alta y rubia habia clavado sus ojos en él, esos ojos…Hermione?

La chica al ver que Ron la miraba con curiosidad se despidio de sus amigas y se dirigio hacia Ron mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

Hola!Que tal?

Hoo…hola..Bien y tu? - le dijo el pelirrojo creyendo aun que se trataba de su amor.

Bien,.¿Como te llamas? – pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

Ronald…pero para ti soy Ron.

Yo soy Kelly, encantada

Ron salio de sus pensamientos, estaba claro que no era Hermione. ¿Cómo la habia podido confundir? Eran sus ojos, eran iguales alos de Hermione, le recordaba tanto a ella…Se podia ver reflejado en ellos, casi podia estar viendo a Hermione alli mismo, delante suyo…

Te apetece que vayamos a un sitio mas tranquilo? - le pregunto la chica.

Claro… - dijo el pelirrojo perdiendose en esos ojos que eran la mejor referencia que tenia de lo que queria. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por volver a ser el dueño de esos ojos…


End file.
